It's all about perception
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Perception means everything in a world where lines are twisted and mangled until they almost cease to exist. Almost.


**Substance – Draco Malfoy**

"Do you think you can do this young Draco or is this just another task that I shall be punishing your family for?" asked the serpentine man cruelly. With a flick of his wand the Cruciatus Curse was lifted and the blonde body lay still on the floor of his father's study.

Eventually he managed to raise his head and said quietly, "My Lord, I shall not fail with this task, I promise." His eyes were wide with pain and fear which the evil man knew he was trying to hide like his father had taught him. He could be merciful for once and not call him out on this fear, he thought. "Leave boy. But remember, failure equals punishment."

Draco stumbled from the room with tears already running down his face, but with his back to the man he couldn't see them. When they heard him hurry up the stairs to his room Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows disguising the pain he felt at seeing his son tortured.

"My Lord, do you think he will be able to do it?" Lucius asked afraid.

"I don't know, Lucius, I don't know if he has enough substance," Voldemort drawled as he swivelled in Lucius' chair to face the warming fire.

**Blow – Blaise Zabini**

"Blaise I am just going out for a minute but Damien will be here if you need him," Blaise Zabini's mother called up the stairs. She mistook the silence she got back as her son just being an arrogant teenager but he was instead paralysed by fear. He heard her say goodbye to Damien and then leave. The small pop made his heart jump in his chest as he was so afraid.

It was a couple of minutes later when he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs – he knew Damien had waited to give him time to wallow in his fear. The door was thrown open and the menacing man walked into the room and stormed over to where Blaise was still sitting stock still on his bed.

The first blow hurt the most but after that he just went numb.

**Jolly – Harry Potter**

Harry lay on the bed without moving much as he had been for the first week of the holidays. Hermione sat on the floor by his bed with Ron sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room; both in silence. They weren't even sure what to say to their friend any more since he had lost his Godfather and had his heart broken. They had been planning on telling him that summer that they were now going out with each other but the opportunity just wasn't there.

Hermione suddenly sighed loudly causing Harry to jump slightly on the bed and Ron to stop looking out of the window. "Harry..." she said but ended there and they didn't press her to finish her sentence because they all knew that there was nothing to say.

Then Fred and George walked into the room with green shirts and purple ties, back from their days work at their shop. George and Fred walked over to the bed and George said, "Don't be a trolly-"

"Start getting jolly-"

"Stop worrying about you-know-who-"

"Start worrying about u-no-poo-"

"The constipation sensation-"

"That's gripping the nation!"

And for the first time in a while Harry sat up and laughed.

**Searching – Narcissa Malfoy**

As Narcissa sat down next to her husband she knew there was something troubling him that he wouldn't tell her. She searched his face for clues but as usual – the same as it had been since she first met him back in school – it was blank. As she took his hand in hers and then swivelled round lean against his back a new worry line creased her brow.

As he gently stroked her hair and began to plait it with his dexterous fingers she sighed and relaxed further. Once they would tell each other everything – they had no secrets – but now there was more unsaid that said.

**Traitors Gate – Severus Snape**

Severus arrived at the gate to Malfoy Manor and with the raising of his left hand was inside and walking up their path. He knew the Dark Lord was waiting for him and he didn't wish to be late again as he knew tonight he was to be told of the plan that involved his Godson; Draco.

He pitied the poor boy who had never really wished to be part of the organization his father had basically signed him up for. Draco had never wanted to follow this psychopathic monster, much in the same way he himself hadn't. Severus' own father had been a muggle and so the pressure hadn't come from him but growing up in the Slytherin house in that era had had much the same effect as it did today. You were either with them or you were against them, you couldn't just be neutral.

Severus rang the doorbell as he stood outside and heard the scuttling of Wormtail as he hurried to get the door. Wormtail opened the door and tried to smile at Severus who swept past him ignoring him completely. Severus had never forgiven him for betraying his Lily to the Voldemort even if he had sort of as well.

Severus entered the study with a quick knock and at once heard the snake like hiss of Voldermort saying, "Ah, my dear Severus, it is so good to see you again after such a long time of you being stuck in that school. Please sit..."

**Night of the Blue Moon** –** Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin sat in the clearing waiting for the moon to rise above the hill. As the sun slowly went down he remembered the days when he was back at school and he would be sitting here with his friends instead of alone. Peter would look nervous like he did every transformation even though he knew when he was a rat the wolf would not harm him. James would be cantering around like his deer form doing the most brilliant impression that would make him smile. Sirius would usually be laughing along with the rest and raking a hand through his long hair.

Remus would sit there watching his friends and think to himself that he was lucky to have such great ones who would accept him. For a minute he allowed the emotions to wash over him and he felt slightly upset that his friends would never all sit here again with him. But now their time was done, they had left their marks, and it was the turn of their children to make their own mistakes and triumphs.

Then the moon rose and Remus felt his body changing as the blue moon came up.

**The Rich Aroma of Just Cut Grass – Hermione Granger**

Hermione and Ron sat outside on the grass laughing together as the sunlight fell on their heads and bodies. Harry was helping Molly in the kitchen but they weren't needed and so had taken the chance to go out into the Burrows Garden and lounge in the sunlight whilst they still could. Ron's freckled cheeks were flushing a bright red as Hermione placed a gentle hand on his arm as she laughed.

Ron looked up at Hermione and thought for the millionth time in his life just how beautiful she was when she laughed in the sunlight. He wanted to lean forwards and press his own slightly chapped lips to her seemingly soft lips.

He wanted to run a finger through her long brown hair as she gently stroked his own red locks.

He wanted to caress her smooth cheek with one hand whilst the other hand was clasped by hers in their laps.

He wanted to be with her. But she didn't like him like, did she?

As he lay back on the ground as did Hermione, and she rested her head on his stomach, he took a deep breath in taking in the rich aroma of just cut grass.

**Bloodstained Lies – Blaise Zabini**

Blaise lay on his bed with the blood soaking through onto his sheets wondering if he was going to be left there to die. He could hear his step father downstairs clattering around in the kitchen because he knew he had time before his mother came home. But suddenly his mother was standing there in the middle of his room with an apprehensive look on her undeniably beautiful face.

"The neighbours told me they heard some fighting and the sounds of someone crying and screaming. What happened?"

Damien entered the room then and when he saw Catrina standing next to her son he knew the game was up. But he still tried to somehow get his way out of it.

"What happened Damien? What did you do?"

"I didn't do this to the boy, he probably went off with one of his stupid friends – probably that Malfoy kid – and got himself beat up. What the hell makes me the suspect in all of this?"

Catrina stepped forwards and said in a dangerously low voice, "I don't believe your bloodstained lies."

**The Magic Dreamer – Luna Lovegood**

Luna laughed as her father walked from his office wearing the new robes that he had made for himself. He looked like sunshine, rainbows and fairy dust woven into one incredible and amazing thing. As he walked towards her and held out a hand which she took in her own and then they began to dance.

They'd danced when she was little around the room as she prepared for her first day of wizarding nursery. Then her mother had still been alive clapping and laughing as they whirled round, singing in unrecognisable tongues.

They'd danced when she was only eleven around her bedroom just before she left for her first day of school. Her mother was gone then but they could hear her laughter echoing round the room like the ghost of spirit.

They'd danced when she was thirteen and come home proclaiming that a boy had asked her to the Yule Ball. He'd been so proud that his Luna was growing up even if her mother wasn't there to see her.

He'd no doubt that they would dance when she came home with a ring on her finger, though he doubted the ring would be from someone he knew. That was his Luna always surprising her mother and him.

She was a magic dreamer.


End file.
